La leyenda del cisne
by Gabrys
Summary: Mundo Alterno.. Los mitos pueden volverse realidad, cuando tu mismo vas directo a ellos. Una Isla "inexistente", una familia dispuesta a encontrar un exótico ser. Pero podrían encontrar dificultades en su expedición, al igual que secretos. ... Nota: Cancelado/Suspendido
1. Introducción 1

**Mi nueva historia... mundo alterno, los vampiros no existen ni existiran, sin embargo habran otros seres, como Eternos, Hechiceros, metaforma y animales que habla, quizás. Como no tenía sueño, me puse a escribir. Bien sin mas.. las dejo leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Meyer y sus novelas**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Nunca aprendía ha entender a las personas. Quizás no es mi fuerte, no lo se. Mi problema es simple, confiaba en las personas muy rápido.

Todo sucedió muchos años atrás, no puedo explicar cuantos, no podría calcularlo. ¿Cuanto ha pasado? cien, doscientos, mil años. es difícil de entender para algunos o tratar de hacerlo para mi. Es mas fácil decir, mucho, muchos muchos años atrás. Tal vez así se podría tener una idea.

_Siento mi corazón en la dulzura fundirse como ceras:  
son un óleo tardo y no un vino mis venas,  
siento que mi vida se va huyendo callada  
y dulce como la gacela._

El poema lo escuche quizás 10 años atrás, fue lo último que supe de poesía. Es el único entretenimiento que he podido encontrar.

Los errores cometidos la mayoría ya los olvido, yo aun no.

Si pudiera cambiar mi vida o desear otro camino, si tan siquiera pudiera regresar el tiempo... no se puede hacer. Aun así hubiera elegido otro camino. Pero fui tonta y me deje engañar, por la dulzura de su voz, por su cabello amarillo como el sol, sus caricias tiernas e inocentes, su rostro bello. Todo me atrajo de él y solo era eso; atracción, amor no existió.

Si tan siquiera hubiera escuchado a mi padre. Mi padre, al cual extraño.  
Nada de esto hubiera pasado, ni tampoco estuvieran ellos pagando por mi.

Mi hogar, ahora, es un gran bosque, ubicado en una pequeña Isla, de la cual nadie tiene conocimiento. La Isla Gold. Mi hogar desde que tengo memoria, desde antes de nacer.

El tiempo ha pasado, incluso he olvidado mi nombre, ahora solo me llaman Bella, simple y sin cariños. Apellido, no tengo, no soy digna de usarlo. Edad, no sabría decirte, quizás Dios lo sepa, deje de celebrarlos o contarlos ya no vale la pena. Mi estura puede variar, alta o pequeña, indefinido. Mi físico: difícil, tengo doble personalidad. No, no te confundas no soy bipolar. Simplemente de día soy una y de noche soy otra. Familia, desaparecida, fallecieron. Amigos: son seres irreales para los humanos, una especie de la cual nunca han oído hablar.

En fin mi vida esta llena de simpleza, tranquilidad, aburrimiento. No hay peligro, sin embargo para mi, si. Has leído bien, "puedo estar en peligro". Porque no importa si vivo en una Isla de la cual el 99% cree que no existe, pero el uno por ciento, si lo cree y ellos son los peligrosos.

La Isla parece "deshabitada" mas siempre puede llegar alguien que la encontrara y llegara a ella, buscando dos cosas. La fruta de la eternidad y al mito, exótico, hermosos, blanco e inmortal cisne que habita en ella.

Que tonto ¿no?...

Pero te diré un secreto...

El cisne existe ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Y soy yo.

* * *

Tenía esta idea desde hace tres semanas y si no lo escribía me volvería loca, incluso soñaba con ello.

¿Que les pareció el inicio?

Me inspire escuchando la Canción de La leyenda del hada y el mago de Rata Blanca.


	2. Introducción 2

**Es una Introducción de dos partes. La primera de Bella, la segunda de Edward, los dos pensados en el mismo momento.**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

****Todos los seres vivos sobre la faz de la Tierra realizan tres funciones básicas, a saber, relación, nutrición y reproducción. Un concepto falso en mi opinión.

La vida es muchas cosas y con significados incompresibles, de nuevo, es mi opinión. Porque la gente vive de una manera que no les gusta y no quieren llegar a un lugar que no tiene sentido para ellos.

Simplemente diría que la vida es algo por el cual cada día debemos disfrutar como si ya no hubiera mañana. No importa en futuro, ni el pasado, solo el presente el cual representa a ambos.  
Yo no me preocupo por lo que mañana fuera a suceder, mi familia y yo, somos personas que aprovechamos a disfrutar cada momento que pasemos.

Las personas normalmente, se preocupan del mañana, pasado mañana, dentro de una semana, lo que pasara en un mes, tres meses un año, su próxima vida. Por lo cual no los entiendo.

Seguro me tachan en estos momentos de raro. Porque quizás sea un "vampiro", mas no, esos seres no existen. Yo soy un simple humano, que vive del aire, agua y alimento, por mis venas corre sangre bombeada por mi corazón. Incluso puedo morir de cualquier cosa, desde un susto a nada.

Entonces ¿que me hace diferente? ¿porque no entender a las personas, si yo soy uno?

Fácil, estoy loco o voy aun en transición de estarlo.

Motivo: Puedo leer la mente de las personas.

Todo el que me rodee, conozca, vea a la lejanía. Cada uno de ellos se lo que piensan en esos momentos. Soy extraño, lo se. Mas no él único, mi familia también es rara. Mi hermana, parece duende, solo de tamaño claro, a veces juega a ver el futuro lo cual le encantaría hacer. Mi padre, un doctor el cual rara vez ejerce su profesión, porque su trabajo es tomar su hobby enserio, demostrar que los mitos y leyendas son ciertas. Gracias a eso, hemos viajado a varios lugares a explorar, mi madre lo apoya en todo momento, si eso hace feliz a mi familia, a mi también...

Y solo es cuestión de 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

-Familia, ya llegue-

Y ahí viene la duende dispuesta a tirarse encima de nuestro padre. Tiene piernas pequeñas pero corre rápido, ese causante de terremoto en china, es mi hermana melliza. Alice.

-Bienvenido Papá- es tan eufórica. Si en China pidieran información para saber el causante de tal Terremoto, con gusto echaría de cabeza a mi hermana.

-Hola hija- _seguro un día terminara tirándome por la ventana _fueron los pensamientos de mi padre- Hola Edward

-Hola papá-

-Carlisle cariño, llegaste justo para el almuerzo- mi madre Esme lo saludo

_Que lindos son _ típico pensamiento de Alice

-Te pasas de empalagosa Alice-

-Oh... cállate amargado hermano.

Mi familia es única, aún así me he sentido solo, me falta algo y aun no se que. Al principio creí que era falta de comida en mi estomago, estaba pensando como mi amigo Emmett. Pero no quiero saber tampoco que es.

Si lo se, a veces yo tampoco me entiendo. Nos sentamos en la sala pues Carlisle quería hablar con nosotros.

-Familia, tengo la mejor noticia- Carlisle se emocionaba mucho- tengo el mapa que ubica a esa Isla misteriosa.

Mi padre había estado investigando sobre un misteriosos mito, el cual nadie creía existiera, era sobre una Isla que poseía no solo una única fruta de la vida eterna, sino también sobre un cisne que era inmortal. Parecía mas un chisme regado, pero mi padre creía en ello y yo tenia curiosidad por saber si era real o no.

-Se llama Isla Gold, ubicado cerca del Océano Pacifico, quizás a unos 10 mil Kilómetro de distancia de las *Islas Marshall, claro. La Isla es pequeña y siempre esta rodeada de nubosidad. Ya he hecho todo, viajaremos a las islas Marshall y de ahí tomaremos un aeroplano que nos llevara a la Isla Gold.

No había problema con el viaje, Alice y yo nos acabábamos de graduar de la universidad. Ella en Diseño y yo en medicina. Un año sabático no estaría mal.

-Entonces debo empezar a preparar ya mi maleta, también ir a comprar algo de ropa para el viaje.

-Alice tiene razón en lo de empezar a empacar en tres días partiremos.- nos dijo papá. Cuando la puerta de la casa fue abierta de un golpe, un hombre grande y musculosos reía mientras terminaba de entrar.

-Hola familia de Edward, ya vine y tengo hambre- típico de Emmett, entrar gritando y como rutina del espectáculo solo faltaba algo..-Auch Rosie-Rose duele.

-aprende a no gritar en casa ajena- si ella completo lo de todos los días. Rosalie siempre lo ponía en su lugar-Buenas tardes Esme.

Mi mejor amigo y su novia, la mejor amiga de Alice, eran como de la familia.

-Rose, Oso nos vamos de viaje- Estallo la bomba, literalmente.

-Si- los gritos de Emmett y los Alice juntos podían hacer estallar a cualquiera.- ¿A donde iremos?

-Tonto Emmett- murmuro Rosalie.

-La Isla Gold- informo mi padre.

-¿Que hay ahí?

-El cisne inmortal y la fruta de la eternidad

-Wow se escucha interesante- Emmett se volteo a mi padre- ¿podemos ir también?

-Claror que si, ya he apartado sus asientos, nos vamos en tres días-

-Aventuras haya voy- grito elevando su puño, haciendo pose de superman.

Los deje ahí a ellos, yo subir a mi habitación. Cerre la puerta para no escuchar sus risas, me recosté en mi sofá. Pensé en las aventuras que tendríamos en ese viaje, ya que llevar a Emmett significaban líos y metidas de pata. Todos estaban felices, quizás el único problema sería lo que nos encontráramos en esa Isla. Mas no era hora de ponerse melodramático. Pensaría igual que Emmett.

-Isla Gold, los Cullen van a ti-

* * *

Islas Marshall estan ubicados en la regíon de Micronesia.


	3. Cap I

**PROV. EDWARD**

_Árboles a todo mi alrededor. No comprendía del todo.. ¿porque estaba ahí? El cielo estaba oscuro, caminaba por inercia. ¿A donde iba? No lo sabía ¿Que me motivaba a caminar? Tampoco lo sabía. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que debía dejar que mis pies me llevaran ¿a donde? ni yo mismo lo se... tropezaba con piedras y ramas, el viento ligero golpeaba mi rostro iba en su contra. Algunas nubes grises cubrían la luna, imposible divisar bien algo. _

_Tenía el presentimiento, no sabría describirlo. No se como... mis pies pararon, las nubes empezaron a moverse dejando alumbrar a la luna. Frente a mi, se encontraba un lago, su agua azul cristalina brillaba por los rayos de la luna. Peces nadaban entre ellos, era un gran lago, rodeado por hierba verde y flores blancas que se mecían por el viento. Escuche un chillido agudo, al bajar mi vista me encontré con una ardilla, era extraña tenía el triple de su estatura normal, junto a la ardilla un conejo negro con orejas blancas, también era extraña, era el doble de su tamaño real. Una tortuga a pasos lentos se acercaba a ellos, parecían felices de verme y me daban la bienvenida. _

_Y sentí ese aroma, uno especial, único, el viento lo traía a mis fosas nasales. Un aroma a fresas y junto a el otro el cual no podía saber cual era. _

_Escuche pasos tras de mi, sigilosos y delicados. El andar de una bailarina de ballet. _

_-Cuanto mas he de esperar- su voz era delicada, frágil- cuanto mas he de buscar.- paso al lado mió. Era una mujer de cabellos castaños largos ondulados. Su rostro no pude verlo, me daba la espalda. Su vestido blanco de tirantes se mecía al ritmo del viento. -Para poder encontrar la luz que se que hay en mi. He vivido en soledad, rodeada de multitud._

_-No estas sola- las palabras salieron sin que yo las pensara. Yo parecía conocerla, pero no sabía quien era ella._

_-Nunca he conseguido amar, pues no me quiero ni yo- sus pies entran al agua, entrando mas dentro, el agua la cubría, sus rodillas, su cintura, sus pechos y aun no podía divisarla. - El amanecer esta a punto de salir. _

_No comprendía a que se refería, yo aun veía todo oscuro. El conejo saltaba alto, tratando de llamar mi atención, la ardilla, color negro, salto a mis brazos, la acune en mi pecho, el calor emanado por el era familiar. Pero ¿porque no sabía quien era? Lo sabía pero no podía recordarlo, mi cerebro parecía no querer dejarme saberlo. _

_El lago empezó a brillar. Una luz dorada salía poco a poco del agua, envolviéndola a ella... _

_-Es hora de dormir- informo._

_Mis labios se abrieron, la luz la envolvía cada vez más, mis labios pronunciarían su nombre, lo sentía. Toda ella fue envuelta en la luz dorada, el amanecer estaba saliendo._

_-Te estaré esperando...- pronunciaría su nombre, sabría como se llamaba- :..._

-Edward- Alice me zarandeaba. Abrí los ojos con decepción, no había podido descubrir el nombre de ella, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro.- Edward...

-¿Que es Alli?- estaba muy adormitado todavía para poder enojarme con la enana.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo- mi rostro demostraba que no entendía a lo que se refería- balbuceabas algo en tus sueños y me abrazaste fuerte, casi me ahogas.

En mis sueños abrazaba a una ardilla, quizás por su estatura la confundí con una, claro si se lo digo, seguro ella me acusara con nuestros padres, tal parece que no hemos madurado.

-Lo siento duende- alborote su cabello, lo cual se no le gusta.

-Edward no hagas eso- siempre sacando sus pucheros, ella nunca cambia. De un segundo a otro, su rostro cambia a uno de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa duende?- Emmett también lo nota y pregunta serio, algo raro en el, por su comportamiento de niño de 5 años.

-Tuve un sueño-

-Yo también, soñé que era un conejo y que debía correr y esconderme para que un cazador no me comiera. Que locura- Emmett siempre ha tenido sueños locos.

-No cariño, locura fuera que tu te comportaras como el adulto que eres- Rosalie le da pequeñas palmadas en su hombro.

Sin embargo, eso no pareció divertido a Alice. Fruncía el ceño, viendo a Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos vimos y supimos que algo malo le pasaba.

-¿Que sucede Alice?- Rosalie se sentó junto a ella.

La avioneta había despegado hacía 30 minutos de la Isla Marshall y según nos dijo el piloto nos tomaría 45 minutos llegar a nuestro destino.

Llevábamos 4 días de viaje. Después de los tres días que nos dio Carlisle para arreglar todo, tomamos un avión que nos llevo a Shanghai, China. De ahí tomamos otro para la Federación de Micronesia. Y un avión pequeño para las Islas Marshall, donde nos esperaba un conocido de mi padre. Eleazar Denali, quien sería nuestro piloto, cuatro días tardamos entre esos tres viajes, tuvimos pequeños descansos pues no debíamos llegar cansados. Ahora íbamos en la avioneta, mi padre y Carlisle eran los pilotos, encargándose de encontrar la ubicación. Esme, iba detrás de ellos observando todo a su alrededor, también ayudaría. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo, estábamos atrás, esperando a que dijeran "Lo encontramos".

-Tuve un sueño- Alice al fin volvió a hablar- no se si me dirán que soy loca, pero parecía que vi una especie de futuro.

Mi hermana si esta loca, añadirle que en su sueño pudo ver el futuro, solo era una pizca mas para su locura.

-No digas nada Emmett tu tampoco Edward- incluso nos gano en hablar- pero yo vi el sueño tan real.

-¿Dime que soñaste?- Rosalie, parecía psicóloga.

-No fue algo con respecto a mi- sus ojos encontraron los míos - soñé con Edward. Él estaba caminando en un bosque rodeado de muchos árboles, sus pies ya sabían a donde lo llevarían..- mi respiración se engancho- el cielo estaba oscuro y cuando paro de caminar estaba frente a un lago cristalino. Había una ardilla, un conejo y una tortuga, no muy normales, eran el doble de su tamaño real. De pronto Edward sonrió, parecía saber que alguien se acercaba y lo reconocía, era una mujer, de cabello castaño largo, ondulado, con un vestido blanco- mi boca se seco - ella le dijo algo que no entendí, no los escuchaba bien. La mujer camino adentrándose al lago.

-Es la Isla- escuche decir feliz a Carlisle, mi madre reía y Eleazar decía algo, mas lo único que tenia mi atención era lo que Alice decía, ella describía mi sueño, el sueño que hacía unos momentos atrás había tenido.

-... la luz dorada la envolvía toda. El amanecer estaba a punto de salir... y la ardilla subió a los brazos de Edward- me señalo Alice- y tu le dijiste que volverías mas tarde... la llamaste por su nombre.

-¿Cual era su nombre?- los tres me miraron con el ceño fruncido, si Alice lo había escuchado quizás, solo quizás tendría sentido todo. Quizás no..

-Le llamaste ...

-AGÁRRENSE- Carlisle y Eleazar gritaron alarmados. La avioneta, se tambaleaba a todos lados, el ruido sonaba en todo lugar. Nos abrochamos el cinturón, agarramos los asientos fuerte. Escuchaba a Esme rezar en alto. La avioneta empezó a caer en picada, iba muy rápido, había una mínima posibilidad de no vivir. La avioneta rompía el aire, el cielo dejo de verse, todo era neblina, el viento era muy frió. Nos estábamos congelando. Seguíamos cayendo. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, no podía tenerlos abiertos mucho tiempo. Entonces vi como entrabamos a un bosque, muchos árboles. Caeríamos entre ellos. Después ya no vi nada.

**PROV. DESCONOCIDO**

Desperté con dificultad... cada vez quería dormir mas. Mi tiempo estaba a punto de culminar, yo así lo había decidido. Quizás solo era tiempo, 6 o 7 meses, 4 o 5 semanas, 2 o 3 días, 1 hora o solo minutos. No sabía calcularlo. No quería hacerlo porque entonces sentiría mas pesadumbre de la normal.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, fueron demasiados años que viví y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, no cuando ya aparentaba 80 años. Mi familia lo entendía, ellos serías mis sucesores, ellos sabrían como actuar. Además saben cual es la misión de la Isla. Protegerla, no dejar que nadie desconocido o mal intencionado se acerque a las frutas prohibidas y los mas importante, no dejar que nadie dañe al cisne blanco.

Esa era la primordial, la regla de oro. Fue la encomendación, el favor de los primeros y únicos lideres de la Isla, su muerte no fue en vano y debíamos seguir su ejemplo.

Por el balcón puedo ver la naturaleza, escuchar los pájaros, el llanto de un perro, las risas de los mas jóvenes. Y el ejercicio diario de los peleadores. El amanecer hacía una hora salió. La Isla podía estar rodeada de neblina, mas solo era una fachada, era todo lo contrarió.

Sentí un calosfrió por mi espina dorsal, eso me indicaba que algo estaba por pasar, era el mayor de toda mi raza y podía saber cuando iban a ver cambios y este podía asegurar no sería bueno.

Del cielo podía ver una bola de humo bajar a toda velocidad a la Isla. Pude distinguir la figura.

-¿Una avioneta?- como podía se posible. En menos de dos segundos, la avioneta impacto en nuestra Isla. El golpe fue escuchado, la tierra tembló, las aves salieron volando de las copas de los árboles. El accidente fue en el centro de la Isla- ¿El centro?

Escuche los gritos del líder de la otra raza. ¿Que había en el centro de la isla? Recordé. Los mas cerca del balcón pude ver al jefe del grupo.

-Jasper- poso toda su atención en mi- Han caído en su área, El Cisne.

-Vamos- ordeno, corrieron, rápido, eran hábiles en la caza y captura de enemigos. Yo también formaba parte del grupo de mi raza, era el líder, junto con mi mejor amigo, quien 10 años atrás abandono la Isla para tener una vida normal.

Pronto el aire lo sentí pesado, mi brazo izquierdo empezó a dolerme, el corazón empezaba a dolerme. Vaya día que debía empezar a padecer esto.

-Papá- mi hija me llamaba...

-Sostente- Carmen venía a ayudarme..

-Debemos proteger al cisne- fueron mis últimas palabras, caí desmayado.

**PROV. EDWARD**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, la avioneta había caído entre árboles, eso fue lo último que vi. Sentía todo mi cuerpo mallugado, estaba boca abajo sobre la tierra, con dificultad abrí los ojos, lo único que veía era entre borroso y normal. Levanto la cabeza sosteniéndome con mis codos. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme del dolor, viendo el suelo... lo vi... vi la sombra de un ave grande, cuando subí la cabeza ya no había nada. Había desaparecido. ¿Existiría ese ser exótico? Escuche unos quejidos, era Emmett. Estaba a escasos metros de mi.

-¿Emmett estas bien?- pregunte algo alarmado, el estaba tirado apenas moviéndose y sobre él, estaban mi hermana y su novia, protegidas por él.

-Eddy boo, como puedo estar bien cuando tengo a estas dos barbies sobre mi- se quejo.

-Ahh... eso fue peligroso- se quejo Alice levantándose junto con Rosalie- ¿ Están todos bien?- nos pregunto.

-algo adolorida, pero bien. Gracias amor- Rosalie beso a Emmett por haber amortiguado el golpe.

-¿Donde están papá y mamá? ¿Y Eleazar?- pregunte, no había vista de ellos. Entre los árboles estaba la avioneta, bueno solo la parte trasera, la cabina no estaba.

-Debemos buscarlos- Alice sugirió.

-Lo haría con gusto, pues quiero muchos a sus padres- hablo Emmett- pero podríamos solo espera unos 5 minutos, aun no he logrado reponerme del golpe que me he dado.

-Emmett tiene razón, solo serán unos minutos e iremos a buscarlos- yo también estaba adolorido de haber caído de un árboles de dos metros de altura.

-Solo espero que estén bien- hablo Alice. Yo también lo esperaba.

**PROV. CARLISLE**

La avioneta empezó a fallar de pronto y con Eleazar intentamos no estrellarnos, pasamos por una gran neblina espesa y un frió pesado. No veíamos nada, pero entonces aparecieron árboles, ambos intentamos estabilizar la avioneta, no dejarla caer en picada. Pero no hicimos mucho.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome aun dentro de la cabina, Eleazar también estaba ahí. Esme, mi esposa, no estaba, los chicos tampoco. Estaba alarmado. ¿Donde caerían? Ellos quedaron en una parte y nosotros en otra, espero que no les haya pasado nada. Eleazar tenía un golpe en la cabeza, herida que sangraba muy poco. Lo menee para que despertara y después de tantos intentos lo logre.

-Eleazar ¿te sientes bien?-

Apenas abría los ojos, aun no estaba del todo bien.- La cabeza me duele, creo que es migraña.

-Mas bien el golpe que te has dado- le limpie la herida.

-¿Donde caímos?- pregunto, pero ni yo mismo sabía. Pero si tenía la corazonada de estar en nuestro objetivo.-Dios estamos sobre los árboles y la avioneta se ha partido en dos. ¿Tus hijos y tu esposa donde están?- pregunto preocupado.

-No lo se- conteste- quizás con la otra parte de la avioneta. Solo espero que estén bien.- dije aun limpiando la herida.

-Ya estoy bien Carlisle, vamos a buscar a tu familia, es lo primordial- No lo dude, con cuidado bajamos de las copas de los árboles.

Estando abajo tratamos de buscar una dirección por la cual ir... Entonces un grito...

-Es Esme- dije alarmado, algún animal podría estar atacándola. Ambos corrimos a la dirección de donde provino. Mas lo único que encontramos fue un loro que gritaba, nos habíamos equivocado.

-Busquemosla en otro lado- sugirió Eleazar.

-Quizás podrían estar por a...- corte mis palabras, una espada estaba sobre mi garganta, no podía ver a la persona, estaba detrás de mi.

-O mejor ellos nos lo pueden decir- dijo con algo de miedo Eleazar, de reojo lo mire, el también tenía una espada en su garganta, varios arcos con flechas apuntándonos aparecieron. Era una mala señal.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- la voz del hombre era fría

-Jacob ha encontrado a los otros- escuche la voz de otro hombre informando. Alguien se alejo, pero no quien me quería degollar.

-Fue una mala idea haber caído en nuestra isla.- la espada fue alejada, mas lo que no esperaba fue el golpe.

-Carlisle.-

**PROV. ELEAZAR**

Golpearon en la nuca a Carlisle, el miedo me inundo. Ellos nos matarían, lo sabía. Así que al verlos hablar entre ellos, logre quitarme la espada del cuello y corrí como loco para salvar mi vida. Escuche ordenes para seguirme, no me detendría. Apenas era la mañana, podía sentir el sol vibrando en todo lugar. Una sombra paso sobre mi, la figura era de un ave muy grande.

-Podría ser que...- pare para ver el cielo, Carlisle podría tener razón el ser exótico existe. -¿donde esta?

-Ves solo lo que tus ojos quieren ver- había parado para ver el cielo y ellos me habían atrapado. Yo también sentí el golpe en mi nuca...- No debieron entrar a la Isla Gold, no debieron- fue lo último que escuche.

_Al menos estamos en la Isla Gold, existe _fue mi ultimo pensamiento, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo, ya empieza la historia.. ¿les gusto? ¿que les pareció?

Déjenme sus comentarios acepto toda critica.

Hasta el próximo capi


	4. Disculpas

.

.

.

Se que quizás estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo, pero las defraudo, no lo es. Es una nota ( que mala)

Sin embargo esta nota, es también un aviso. Para informarles a quienes me siguen y me tienen como favorito,, que... CANCELO esta historia..

¿Porque? soy perezosa... Na...

El problema es este: he perdido el hilo de la historia, con este mes que tuve de vacaciones (autodadas) y no poder actualizar, porque no pude, enserio. Con todo ese tiempo de no entrar en FF y actualizar, escribir, he perdido el desarrollo de la historia. Ya no recuerdo como debía hacerlo y si lo hago, sin tener idea, solo por hacerlo, no quedaría bien, sería aburrido y superficial y eso no lo quiero.

Por tal motivo, he tomado la decisión de CANCELARLO... aunque también debo añadir : NO LA BORRARE... porque presiento que en algún momento volveré a tener la inspiración e ideas para seguirlo, entonces lo retomare. No se cuanto tiempo sera o sera poco o mucho. Es mejor no ilusionarles con decirles una fecha, mejor avisar que en algún día, mes, semana, año, volveré a retomarlo.

Siento mucho comunicar esto, dejarlo así, lo cual no es lo mio. Pero algún día debemos hacerlo ¿cierto?

Pero tampoco dejare de escribir FF, dejare este así, inconcluso hasta próximas ideas y a cambio escribiré otro el cual ya me anda rondando, sera de pocos capis, creo. Pero si lees esta nota, en mi historia, ten en cuenta que ya he subido mi nueva historia... Se llamara TAL COMO LO PLANEE

Así que sin mas que decir, solo un hasta luego, porque no es una despedida... las dejo..

Atte.. Gabryela Henkel (GABRYS)

.

.

.


End file.
